


The Good Soldier

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: It came to my attention that there was not nearly enough praise kink in the world for these two so I'm fixing that.  Atm it's a sexy one-shot, although the last time i said that i wrote 37k words so.  :)





	The Good Soldier

_Please_ , she says softly,  _say the things._

Astra knows what the things are.  She discovered them slowly, a piece at a time.  Sometimes, in bed, Alex would address her as General, and Astra would laugh gently and tell her “it is not my name anymore.”  But she would do it nevertheless.  And now when she does it, Astra knows.  Astra knows what she needs.

She comes in exhausted and with the dirt and blood of a fight on her, or with the weight of her command still on her shoulders, and Astra asks her, “Were you a good soldier today?” and Alex nods and looks at the floor.

“That is not an answer,” Astra says, because she wants Alex to say it.  She places a finger beneath Alex’s chin and tilts her face up.

And Alex’s eyes find hers, full of exhaustion and sadness and the losses she had to take and the terrible decisions she had to make that day.  “Yes, General,” she whispers, and her eyes well up.

“Those are the only words I wish to hear from you, until I tell you otherwise.”

Astra smiles, because she knows Alex is a good soldier, better than good, and wants Alex to believe it too.  “You  _are_  a good soldier,” she whispers, and kisses her mouth.  “My brave one,” she murmurs, and kisses her again.  Alex whimpers into her kiss, presses herself deep, opens her mouth for Astra to taste all her need.

She had discovered how Alex flushed when Astra called her this, told her she was a good soldier, so good, so brave.  When she saw the effects, the way Alex’s pupils dilated, the way the hairs on her arms stood up, she leaned further into it.  

“So brave,” she says, “and so beautiful.”  She strokes Alex’s hair and asks her in a low whisper, “Can you follow orders, my beautiful warrior?”

“Yes, General.”  The note of longing in her voice is unmistakable.

“Good soldier,” Astra says lovingly.

Astra understands that Alex wants to give her control, that she trusts Astra to love her, she trusts her with the responsibility of deciding what comes next.  And most of all, she trusts Astra to give her what she needs.  

Astra takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom.   “Then you will undress for me, and step into the shower.”

“Yes, General.”

Astra sets the water temperature to just this side of too hot.  Alex strips out of her blacks.  Astra’s gaze takes in the strong, slim frame and nods approvingly. “Your body pleases me greatly.”  Alex flushes a little, bites her lip, lowers her eyes.  “Step into the shower, now.  You may stand under the water but you will do nothing else until I am with you.”

“Yes, General.”  Alex’s voice is always so soft when she says this, so pliant.  It overwhelms Astra with tenderness and a desire to protect her and fulfill all of her needs.  She disrobes, watching with pride as Alex stands under the steaming shower, water running in rivulets down her body, unmoving, waiting for her.

She steps in and stands in front of Alex for a moment, regards her.  “You have followed my orders well so far.  You are such a very good soldier.”

And Alex’s eyes close, and she bites her lip again.  Astra remembers when she discovered that these types of words had such a powerful effect.  She came to understand that Alex needed things: she needed to hear that she was good, that she was worthy, beautiful, strong.  And sometimes, she also needed someone else to shoulder the burden of her choices.  Astra knows that this is one of those moments.

She moves into the spray and embraces Alex, feels her hot, damp skin, draws her close.  Alex’s arms are tucked against her body and Astra’s arms are wrapped around all of her.   “My brave one,” she whispers.  “So beautiful… so strong.”  Alex’s head drops forward onto Astra’s chest and stays resting there.  Astra can tell that she’s crying.  She holds her, runs a soothing hand over her back.  She can hear the unspoken protest in Alex’s muffled sobs.  “Yes,” she says, “you are.  Show me.”  When Alex hesitates, Astra adds, “You have followed my orders well so far.  Do not disappoint me.  Place your arms around me and show me your strength.”

Alex frees her arms, wraps them around Astra’s waist and squeezes hard.  Astra knows she is capable of more.

“That is good, very good,” she tells her quietly, “but harder.  I know you are stronger than this.”

Alex buries her face in Astra’s chest and the pressure of her embrace grows tighter, and Astra murmurs encouragement in her ear as Alex trembles in her arms, muscles straining to press herself into Astra’s body.  “Good soldier, very good.  So very strong.  Give me more.”  She makes firm, gentle demands for more, until Alex is groaning, shaking, holding her as hard as she can.  Astra knows that if she were a human, Alex’s embrace would probably crack a rib.  She’s proud of her strong, beautiful human.  “Can you give me more?”  Alex is tight as a whipcord, and does not answer.  Astra nods.  She understands.  “You may release.”

Alex collapses against her.

“Good soldier,” Astra whispers.

Alex moans quietly.  

“You deserve a reward,” Astra decides.  She finds the soap and washcloth, and Alex leans against her limply while Astra washes her back.  Then Astra turns her around, lets her lean back, and reaches around to wash the front of her: face, neck, chest, stomach, and then lingers a few moments between her trembling thighs.  “Does this feel good?”

“Yes, General.”

She knows it does.  If Astra is honest with herself, she loves the sound of Alex’s voice saying those words, whispering them raggedly, sighing them worshipfully.  It is the sound of Alex loving her.  Alex, her good, good soldier.  Her beautiful warrior.  She loves even more the sound of her becoming inarticulate at being touched this way, of her trusting and letting go.

She takes her from the shower, then, wraps her in a thick towel, and carries her to bed.  She lays her down on the mattress and admires her for another long moment.  Her willowy frame, spread loosely before her, her face open and trusting, waiting to be told what to do.

Astra lays herself carefully on top of her, kisses her mouth once, tastes the aching, nearly falls into it.  She stops.  “You are a good soldier.  Beautiful.  Strong.  Do you believe this?”

Alex quivers.  “Yes, General.”

Astra knows she’s lying.  “You need so much love,” she says, looking down at her.  “And I love you, treasure you more than anything I have encountered in hundreds of worlds.  But it is not enough.”  Alex’s breath brushes warm against her lips.  “You must love yourself.”  She pulls back onto her haunches, tucked back on the mattress, sitting between Alex’s legs.  “It is an order.”

Alex looks at her with the question in her eyes.  

Astra nods.  “Yes.  With your hands.”

Alex flushes crimson.  

“You will be rewarded like the good soldier you are if you continue to follow my orders.”

Astra remains perched where she sits.  Alex obediently raises her hands and rests them on her chest, hesitating.  

“Where would I touch you?” Astra presses.  “Where would you touch me?”

Alex trails her fingers down her neck, across her chest, shyly brushes them over her nipple.  Her eyes seek approval.

Astra nods.  “Good soldier.”  Alex shivers.  Astra is pleased.  “But how would you do it if you were touching me?  Give yourself the same tenderness and attention you would give me.”

This is important. Alex’s hand shakes, but she follows her orders.  Astra watches to make sure that she is doing it lovingly.  Alex closes her eyes, and lets her hands roam the front of her body, caressing herself, and Astra watches the changes in her.  She sees the tiny beads of sweat along her hairline, the goosebumps raising on her arms.  She hears the heavy stumble of her heartbeat, smells her arousal.  She is beautiful.  

“Good soldier,” she whispers again.  “So very, very good.  Show me how much you love me.”

“Yes, General,” Alex whispers.  One hand still kneading gently at her breast, her other hand drifts down between her legs and delicate fingertips dip in and begin to stroke deep, slow circles around her clit.  She gasps and then holds her breath.

This had felt natural from the beginning; Alex seeking to be commanded and Astra needing to command.  Their fit had been so perfect it had felt pre-ordained to Astra.  It pleased her that she was being handed such power.  And now she is pleased that she is using to this end, to coax Alex into loving herself in these moments when she cannot bear to do it.

“Good soldier,” Astra whispers again.  Alex moans, not so softly this time.  “Do not finish yourself.  You must stop now.”

Alex is shivering.  She groans a little, but removes her hand and grabs a handful of bedsheet.  Astra leans in.  She can feel the heat from Alex’s aching sex, and she smiles.  She kisses the inside of her thigh and watches her twist herself into the kiss, whimpering. “Do you love me, my good little soldier?”

“Yes, General,” Alex breathes, and there is pleading in it.  But she is a good soldier, and she does not plead with words.

“Do you want me to finish you?”

“Yes, General.”  Alex grips the sheet with both hands now, her hips moving.  Astra can almost taste her.  Tears trickle from the corners of her eyes.  If she were allowed to, Astra knows that Alex would add, “Please.”  But she is a good soldier, and follows her orders, and does not.

“So good,” Astra murmurs, and she cannot keep the pride from her voice.  “So very good, and I will reward you.”

Astra leans in and tastes her.  Alex makes a throaty little cry when Astra’s tongue dips into her sex and begins to carry her over the line.  “So very wet,” Astra mumbles in between her efforts, “such a very good soldier deserves my love.”  

“Yes, General!”  Alex’s voice is pitched up.  She is weeping openly now, flung open and leaving herself in Astra’s hands.

“My beloved,” Astra continues, her tongue tracing its familiar trail, knowing Alex’s sensitive spots so well.  “Are you a good soldier?”

“Yes, General!”

“Show me how good you are,” Astra continues, her tongue stroking away with confidence, relishing the taste of her Alexandra.  “Come for me.”

Astra fills herself with the taste of her Alex, and Alex lets go and gives herself and their moans and cries wrap around each other, in between the efforts Astra makes to give her the relief she seeks.

_Good soldier…_

_Yes, General!_

_Come for me._

_Yes General!_

_My good girl, I am so proud of you…_

_Yes!_

_Do you love me?_

_Yes, General!_

_You are so beautiful and strong… do you believe me?_

_Yes, General!_

_You may say what you wish, now, my good soldier…_

Alex comes, crying, moaning, clutching at Astra’s hair in a way that might hurt if she was a human.   _Oh, my strong, beautiful human,_ Astra thinks with pride.   _This one is mine._  “I love you, General,” Alex cries, her body jerking as if little electric charges are jolting through it.  Astra continues to kiss her through her orgasm, more gently than before, seeing her through to the other side of it.  Her breathing steadies, and Astra makes her way up the bed to hold Alex and tell her that she is loved.

“Good soldier,” she whispers, wrapping herself around Alex.  “I love you very much.”

Alex nestles against her.  Her cheeks are still wet, but she feels lighter.

After a moment of stillness, Astra asks, “Did I say all the things you wanted?”

Alex nods.  “You were perfect.”

Astra flushes at this.  “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Perfect,” Alex repeats.

The word has weight for Astra, an accidental twin in a society designed to be genetically flawless.  Alex knows this.  Astra curls her head further into the curve of Alex’s neck.  

“Glorious,” Alex adds.

Astra’s heart thumps in her chest.  She feels the stirrings of a different type of hunger.  Yes, this is the truth of intimacy.  And Alex, too, knows how to say all the right things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider subscribing to my author profile... for reasons I’d rather not get into, I had to kill my old one and start from scratch, so I’d really appreciate the support.


End file.
